The World as We know it
by Syreina
Summary: AU story. Seth is brought on a valet for The WWE and John Cena. How will he deal with his new life. A few Slash pairings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

300 years ago, a disease swept through the world. It targeted the woman of the world and it was deadly. Any female that contacted it, died in 24 hours. There was nothing that anyone could do. It spread like wild-fire and the scientists of the world could do nothing in time to save the woman of the species. It spread too fast.

After that, there was no woman to reproduce. Everyone thought the world was dead. Everything collapsed around the human's and wars started. Blame spread like wild-fire. No one was certain what to do or what caused this disease. Was it genetic warfare gone wrong or was it something worse. Then one scientist in one city came up with a solution.

The solution though had come late. With only a couple large cities left in north American and few outskirt villages left. The human population had dropped to a mere 25% of what it was when this started.

The scientist invented a new genetic code that allowed Men to reproduce and used that code in an embryo that was frozen. It started a new subspecies of man. Woman still died even if they were cloned but if he put the code in a male embryo it could grow and have the ability to bear children.

A company mass-produced the drug though for their own benefit. They built an empire on the backs of these genetically recreated men. They sold these men out and made the rules. Only the best of the world as judged by them got the people. Darwinism but as dictated by the government.

They sold the men as mates and slaves to the survivors. They created a whole new class system. The reproducers where a subclass, much like how woman where in history, property of the men they were married too. They were considered property of the man who either bought them or were given them. If there were children they were sold by the company to another male to make sure of the the continuation of the species.

The reproducers where valued in that they were the key to the human race continuing. They were often smaller and leaner than the other men, due to the selective breeding. This also left them vulnerable. At first the men were just used for reproduction then after 150 years the men became more a part of society. They were like the woman of now but with no rights. They were still bought and sold but no longer was there a contract that they would reproduce within 2 years of being with the male.

The men became lusted and sought after just as most women where because this was the new woman of the world. They also got the nickname twinks due to their smaller size.

The WWE had survived all of this. There needed to be an outlet to the violence and wrestling was that outlet. The WWE was able to secure a contract with the company and had 5 twinks for use in the company as valets and to also give to their top stars. Cody, Heath, Adam rose, Daniel Bryant and Dean Ambrose debuted as the new Valets a year ago. Dean was paired and given to Roman Reigns, Cody to Randy Orton, Adam to Dolph, Daniel to Kane, and Heath to Brock. These Valets went over huge and got their own fan base just like female wrestlers. Vince then secured one more reproducer due the valets over whelming popularity. This is his story of how in this world, he changed things.

Seth sits in the limo, playing with his fingers as Vince prattles on about the rules of his new role. He was to be a valet and escort his husband to the ring. He was to dress the part like the valets of old. Vince had picked him for his hair. It was a genetic accident when he was born. His father had blond hair and his other father had brown hair. Somehow in his coding he got both.

He was actually born into a family. The company though took him back at 16 and now 3 years later he had been sold to Vince for one of his top stars. Seth wasn't thrilled about the fact that he had been sold into a marriage but the excitement of the fact that he would be wwe star took a bit of the edge off.

The limo pulls up to the arena and Vince looks at him, "You stay with me and stay close."

There was a crowd already and Vince actually leans over and pulls Seth's hood up, covering Seth's face. Vince then gets out and offers his hand to Seth. Seth takes it and stands. He follows Vince closely and holds onto his hand tightly since the crowd of Twinks and normal where cheering for Vince and curious about him.

They get to the arena and Vince leads him along the hallway. Dean is standing by the room that Vince is heading with Roman.

Dean smirks, "a new Twink."

Roman cocks his head as Vince stops and Roman reaches out, pulling Seth's the hood back.

Dean pauses, "what is he 12?"

Roman chuckles, "you were only 19 when you came in."

Seth peeks at them, "I'm 19."

Dean eyes Roman, "Stop eye humping him." Dean is actually get pissed at his husband.

Roman laughs, "Don't be so jealous."

Seth looks a little shocked, he had always been told that the Twinks partners would never allow them to talk back to them or anything like that. Seth chews his lip watching Dean push Roman lightly on the arm before Roman pulls him close. He feels a little bubble of jealously and hope that his partner and him would be like that.

Vince looks at Dean, "Dean. I'm going to need you and Adam to help Seth settle into his role after I introduce him to his husband."

Dean looks at Vince, "Yeah we'll watch over pretty boy."

Adam bounces over hearing his name from the other hallway. He then squees and runs over to Seth and Vince, "He's so cute."

Dean smirks at that reaction and Seth shrinks back a little shy. Adam though has none of that and pulls out a lollipop and puts it in Seth's hand and then hugs him. Seth looks at Vince and then Dean, who is trying not to laugh.

Adam pulls back, "too cute. Who's he for?"

Vince shrugs, "Cena."

Adam grins, "Lucky boy. Cena will be good to you."

Dean nods, "When you're done Vince have Cena bring him to us. I don't want Heath getting his hands on him or Daniel."

Vince nods, "I'll tell him."

Seth whispers, "You can talk like that?"

Dean sighs, "kid you have a lot to learn.. But I'm the twink locker room leader. Me and my husband Roman look out for you guys. You though stay away from Heath and Daniel until you're settled or it won't be your husband kicking your ass it'll be me."

Seth nods quickly and Adam pats Seth's back.

Adam looks at Seth, "Don't worry Dean isn't that bad."

Dean smirks at Adam.

Roman pulls Dean against his chest, "He won't spank anyone.. but I will."

Seth's eyes go wide and Adam pulls Seth against his side, "How about we let the lemon's get back to doing lemon things and I'll walk with you and Vince to Cena's locker room"

Seth whispers, "you sure Dean's a twink?"

Vince speaks up, "Yeah, he though was specially picked to be the leader and Roman is his partner not a dominate or anything else. They fit together easily."

They walk towards Cena's locker room with Adam holding Seth gently against his side. Once there Adam makes Seth look at him.

"Now you went through the same training I did all the sex ed and all that jazz right," Adam asks.

Seth nods and whispers, "I didn't get up in the company though."

Adam grins, "Me either. The others did. But here's the number one rule Seth."

Seth looks at him and chews his lip.

Adam sighs and kisses Seth's forehead trying to comfort Seth, "talk to your husband. Be real with him. The good part is your cute and already caught mine and Dean's attention. Cena won't be able to resist you. Cena is a good person as well."

Seth nods and looks up at Ziggler walks over and pokes Adam's side.

Adam giggles and then looks at Dolph, "Dolph this is Seth, Cena's husband."

Ziggler smirks, "well soon to be husband. He's cute though."

Seth mumbles, "Thank you."

Ziggler watches and then smirks, "we should let Vince get him in there."

Adam nods and lets Seth go, before following his own husband, "think he'll be ok?"

Dolph nods, "I'm sure he will." Dolph wraps his arms around Adam and kisses his head, "Vince also won't let anyone be abused."

Vince takes Seth's hand and leads him into the Cena's locker room.

* * *

**A/N **This came to me in a dream.. well the base idea and the idea of these guys in booty shorts and escorting guys to the ring sealed it for me. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Seth bites his lip as he follows Vince in, looking at the men in the locker room. Where Seth gets almost no say, Cena has all the say if they were partnered. Seth looks though at all three guys. Seth had watched wrestling on TV and knew them all, as Cena, Orton and Cody. Seth looks at Vince and then Cena as Vince nods at them in greeting as they look up. Cody grins brightly at Seth and stands up, he touches Seth's hair.

Cody then smirks, "that's real.. damn."

Seth nods and looks at him, "Yeah."

Vince looks at Cena and tilts his head, "we should talk alone."

Randy smirks and then takes Cody's hand, "Lets go."

Cody nods and then pokes Seth's side, "See you in the locker room."

Seth nods and bites his looks at Vince and then Cena. Vince looks at Cena, "So I don't know if you remember our conversation earlier."

Cena frowns and stands up, "Yeah and I remember saying I didn't want or need a valet."

Vince nods and pulls Seth forefront, "I know but Cena. You should look at this one.. and the valets look what they did to the rest of the wrestlers careers."

Cena sighs and looks at Seth, he walks around Seth. He takes in the sight of the man and then smirks softy. He runs his hand down Seth's back and Seth jumps slightly. Cena looks at Vince, "he's completely mine right?"

Vince holds out the contract, "completely. Just like the rest of the twinks are with thier partners."

Cena nods and looks down at Seth standing in front, "what's your name."

Seth swallows and then speaks softly, "Seth."

Cena nods and then looks at Vince, "he escorts me.."

Vince nods, "yeah and looks pretty outside the ring."

Cena reaches up and touches the blond part of Seth's hair, "that won't be hard."

Seth blushes lightly and Vince smirks softly, knowing he just won. He holds out the contract, "Sign on the line."

Cena picks up the pen and signs Seth's papers. Seth watches and chews his lip, he can't believe this is happening. He admits that Cena is hot but now he's married and he didn't even still really get a say.

Vince nods, "Dean and Adam can train him."

Cena nods, 'And Cody."

Vince raises his eyebrow, "Randy is one of your rivals for the belt that Brock has. You trust his twink."

Cena shrugs, "Everyone is trying to get the title Vince.I trust Randy as much as I trust Roman and Ziggler."

Vince nods and then looks at Cena, "He debuts tonight. You have a match against Kane."

Cena nods and looks at Vince, "he has no gear or training. Daniel won't take kindly to another twink being there."

Vince shrugs, "We'll figure something out."

Cena nods and Vince leaves the locker room. Seth watches him go and then looks at Cena, who's putting his copy of the paper work in his bag. He then looks at Seth and walks up close to him. Cena reaches up and touches Seth's cheek, "So we're now in this roller coast ride together."

Seth nods and watches Cena closely before squeaking as Cena leans forward pressing his lips against Seth's. Seth shivers at the sparks and closes his eyes, melting into the kiss. John's tongue runs along the seam of Seth's lips and Seth opens his mouth letting John explore. John's arms wrap around Seth, pulling him tightly against him. Seth whimpers softly as John explores his mouth. John's hands slide down over Seth's ass cheeks and then squeezes them as he pulls him closer. Seth shivers presses his crotch against John's rapidly hardening cock and John growls softly and pulls away with a soft Gasp. Seth shakes and lays his head on John's chest with a mewl.

John smirks softly and then whispers in Seth's ear, "Hummingbird I want our first time to be a little more special than a lust driven romp in a locker room."

Seth blushes and peeks up at him and whispers, "I'm sorry."

John kisses Seth's forehead and then whispers, "Shh lets just get you some gear. We have 2 hours before the show. There's a leather store across the street. "

Cody's voice emulates from the locker room door, "There's already rumors about who he is.. I'll just take his pant size and get him something."

Seth blushes and John looks up at the grinning Cody, Dean and Adam in the door way. Adam claps and giggles, "So cute both of you."

Seth hides his face in John's chest and John eyes Adam, "your way to excitable."

Adam smirks at him, "Oh Johnny you have no idea. Now pant size and shirt size."

Seth goes to tell them but squeaks when John pulls his back of his pants and reads it off them.

Dean rolls his eyes, "anything to peek inside his pants John?"

Cody frowns, "he's not as big as me."

Dean walks in and John steps back curious what dean and them are thinking. Seth hides behind his hair since he still doesn't know these guys and they're staring at his pants. Dean finally reaches out and pulls gently at them and notices the pants are baggy.

Dean nods, "Vince gave you enough for two pairs.. get one 2 sizes to small and one 3 sizes lower. We'll just have to take one back after he tries it on and then.. Hmm Adam what kind of shirt should we get?"

Adam walks around looking Seth up and down.

Seth looks up, "do I get a say?"

Dean smirks, "Nope not this time. When we get the rest you will.. this time though we get all the say."

Cody bounces on his heals, "I say mesh.. can't have him too dressed."

Adam nods, "yes and we can put his hair up for now."

Dean shakes his head, "I think down.. but we'll have to get it to calm it a bit. It looks fuzzy."

Adam nods, "Yeah if we can't we'll have to get it up."

Cody nods, "true. He needs boots too.. maybe ones with a small heel. He's so small."

Dean shrugs, "he is still a teen but yeah. What size kid?"

Seth tells him the size and then Cody bounces out. Dean looks at John, "we're not going to take him to the locker room. Heath is in there and Daniel is looking for him."

John raises his eyebrow, not really wanting to get into the twink affairs but this is his husband, "why?"

Dean shrugs, "They're already jealous. Vince is excited about him and you."

John nods and Seth looks at Dean, "are they that bad?"

Dean shrugs, "if you can handle them no.. but I don't trust you can yet."

Adam gives Seth a lollipop, "don't worry you'll get the hang of this."

Cody comes back and grins at Seth, "Ok let's try these on."

Dean hands him the three sizes smaller and it takes Adam and Seth get them over his ass. Seth looks down at them, "I can't do them up.. "

Dean nods and both Dean and Adam have to help him get out with John holding Seth so he doesn't fall on his face. Seth eyes them, "I really don't want you guys having to dress me every night."

Adam smirks, "Come now.. one of Cody's outfits it takes three of us to get on him."

Seth looks at Cody who smirks, holding out the other pants "the joys of the job."

Seth manages to get into the other pair but they look painted on, "Jesus.."

Dean smirks and then has to help him with the boots and Seth gets on the shirt. Dean smirks, "what do you think."

Adam grins, "I think John might rip him out of this and screw him senseless despite wanting their first time to be special."

John coughs, "I might."

Adam smirks and bounces, "We should be our own fashion designers."

Cody sits on the bench and gently pulls Seth to sit between his legs and brushes out Seth's hair, "Vince keeps promising us make up and hair people but never delivers."

Seth blushes at the treatment and Cody ends up pulling his hair into a loose ponytail and Adam puts on some eye liner to on Seth. Adam pulls back and grins, "perfect."

John looks at Seth and grins, "damn."

Dean smirks, "you have a hard on."

Adam smirks at John as john tries to hide it. Cody snickers, "Randy is so hearing about this one."

John glares at them and Seth giggles softly. John helps Seth up and pulls him against his chest, "you are beautiful though."

Adam grins at the other twinks, "I think Daniel and Heath are going to flip when they see him."

Dean nods, "Oh yeah.. this is going to be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth holds onto Johns arm tightly as they walk towards the stage. He's so nervous he feels like he wants to run the other way. John though moves and puts his arm around Seth's waist and whispers in his ear, "You'll do great Seth. Take a breath and then we'll go on."

Seth nods and wraps his arms around John's waist and takes a couple deep breaths trying to calm down. The stage hand then motions them that it's time. John whispers, "When I motion you come out ok."

Dean walks up behind Seth and looks at John, "don't worry I'll make sure he moves at the right time."

John nods as his music starts and then he goes out. John instead of running to the ring pauses though and the motions with his hand. The crowd having heard the rumours already stand to see the new twink. Seth freezes but Dean whispers, "go you have this."

Seth swallows and then steps out. John smirks softly as the crowd reacts positively. He moves and wraps his arm around Seth's waist and John leads him to the ring. Seth is thankful for his arm and holds onto the waist band of John's shorts secretly to try and ground himself. John helps him into the ring and then raises his hands. The crowd erupts and Seth watches him and bites his lip. John then takes the mic and pulls Seth to his side again, knowing Seth is scared.

"Cenanation. I want you to meet my new valet and husband, Seth," He yells. John steps back and motions up and down smirking at the wolf whistles that come, "And he's all mine."

Seth blushes and John steps closer to him and Seth wraps his arms around John, hiding his face in John's chest. John starts talking about going for the belt. Something unexpected happens though and Brocks music hits. Heath walks out and looks down at the ring, and then Brock walks out. John frowns and moves Seth to the corner before whispering in his ear, "Stay here. If they come at you, run back stage."

Seth nods and bites his lip, watching the men getting in the ring. Seth recognizes Heath and knows that Heath is one of the twinks that actually can do some wrestling moves. Seth watches as the two men get in the ring and John stands in front of him, keeping him shielded.

Brock takes the mic and glares at John, "So you finally got yourself someone huh Cena. I have to admit he is one hot piece."

Heath glares at Seth with pure hate. Seth shrinks back at that not sure what he did to cause this much hate from Heath.

Brock smirks, "I think my boy here is a little pissed that this kid is trying to steal his spotlight."

Cena snorts, "like anyone cares what he thinks."

Heath glares at John and then tries to walk forward, yelling something that Seth can't hear over the crowd. Brock stops him though with a hand and looks straight at John.

Brock smirks, "I think your forgetting who I am. After Kane puts you in your place Cena you'll remember who is the real boss of the wwe. Oh and if your new twink gets in the way, I'll let Heath rip him apart."

Heath points at Seth as Brock turns to leave and smirks, "stay out of my way new boy."

Seth holds onto John's arm as Brock leaves and immediately Kane's music hits. John sighs and looks at Seth, helping him out of the ring. He whispers in Seth's ear, "Stay here."

Seth nods and John gets in the ring. Seth watches at Daniel eyes him from across the ring. John watches as Kane enters and has to wonder why Kane is siding with Brock. The two combatants lock up in the ring and Seth watches closely. He keeps his back to the announcers. They keep talking about the new valet and asking why Kane would side with Brock of all people. Seth watches as Daniel starts to make his way around the ring when Kane begins to lose. Seth backs up and keeps a side of the ring between him and Daniel. John sees what's going on but gets choke slammed by Kane.

Seth looks up when Kane walks to the edge of the side he's on and Seth backs towards the crowd and curses. Kane steps over the ropes and then jumps down pinning Seth between him and Daniel. Daniel runs at Seth and Seth side steps and pushes Daniel into Kane. Daniel yelps as he flies into Kane and knocks him down with Daniel on top of him. The Ref calls for a disqualification. The crowd screams like crazy. Seth moves around the ring and smirks softly, as the announces are shocked that he just threw Daniel at Kane. John crawls to the ropes and rolls out. Seth runs over to him and John grabs his hand and leads him up the ramp.

John frowns and pulls Seth close. Adam bounces over and grins, "Damn your boy just threw Daniel into Kane."

Dolph walks over and Seth holds onto John.

Dolph frowns, "Vince just announced there's a match.. Seth vs Daniel.. a paddle on a pole match next week."

Seth looks at John, "I don't know how to wrestle."

John sighs, "you'll have to take a crash course. Lets just go though. Before something else happens."

John leads Seth to their locker room. John showers in one of the stalls and Seth showers in the other changing back into their street clothes. John picks up his bags and then looks at Seth and sighs, "let me guess.. the centre sent you with nothing. "

Seth holds up a backpack, "Stuffed teddy count? My daddy gave it to me before I left."

John closes his eyes, "Dean and Adam are taking you shopping. For Ring gear.. and clothes."

Seth nods and chews his lip, "I'm sorry."

John shakes his head and tips Seth's face to him, "it's not your fault Seth. Just kinda shitty they send you guys out with nothing."

Seth shrugs, "We're just tools though."

John shakes his head, "your more then that.. and most of you are to some of us."

John then opens Seth's bag and pulls out the bear, giving it to Seth, "At least he's cute like his owner."

Seth blushes and holds the bear close.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth sits nervously at the restaurant that John had brought them to. It was nice and the waiter was another twink who was super sweet to him and John once he found it was their first dinner. He even brought them both cake before their meal. John looks at Seth, "you ok?"

Seth nods lightly and whispers, "Just nervous."

John nods, "this is our first night together. After the excitement in the ring died down reality hit?"

Seth nods and peeks at John through his hair, "yeah."

John smiles softly at him, "I won't hurt you Seth."

Seth nods and looks at the cheese cake in front of him, "I know you won't.. Well I don't know.. I just.. I trust you."

John nods and moves his chair and sits by Seth, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him against his side, "tell me about your family."

Seth peeks up at John, "what do you want to know."

John thinks and then brushes his finger over Seth's cheek, "Everything you want to tell me."

Seth moves and settles, laying his head on John's chest, "My dad was from old money, something with oil or something. That's how he got my Daddy. I never was brought into business side of my family's life because of what I was. Once they found out I wasn't really allowed to leave the house expect escorted. Daddy didn't leave with being escorted either so I just went with him. I was home schooled as well which actually was good. They hired teachers and all that. My older brother is a normal so he got to go to school and such. My dad was pretty distant honestly. He was hurt that I had to go back to the centre at 16 and then be given away to someone. The laws protect the normal's inheritance but also prevents.. Well it prevents him from giving me anything."

John frowns, "what do you mean?"

Seth peeks up at John, "My dad can't give me anything.. Except the teddy before I left. Even then the Centre could have taken that away. He paid for them to let me keep it. It's to ensure that the Normal's keep the power."

John frowns, "That's bullshit. We should next week go see your parents."

Seth peeks up at John, "really?"

John nods and kisses Seth's nose, "yes and I know Vince gives me both pay cheques but we'll figure something out so you get your own."

Seth whispers, "we need to survive too so make sure the bills are paid."

John grins brightly, "I know they don't teach that at the centre."

Seth peeks, "Daddy taught me how to live on my own if I ever had to. He heard that sometimes when a marriage doesn't work out the Twink is blamed and left with nothing. If they couldn't help me or something, he wanted to make sure I could live on my own"

John grins, "I like your Daddy, smart guy."

Seth settles closer against Cena, "my Brother tried to hide me when they came. He locked me in a closet to try and keep me with the family."

John grins again, "I like your brother too even if that means I wouldn't have the pleasure of your company."

Seth chuckles, "he was a lot like Ziggler, calm and cocky. At the Centre, those of us who came from families where told to give up and let our families go. Mainly because most of our husbands would expect us to be completely devoted to them."

John shakes his head, "you're not doing that. I'm not taking you away from your family."

Seth smiles softly, "thank you."

John nods, "you should call them tomorrow and tell them we'll visit next week."

Seth nods and peeks up at John, "Your different than any Normal that we were taught about."

John nods, "I know most of the Twinks in the WWE where raised in the centre and said the same thing. Adam though was raised like you. I know Dolph knows Adam's family and they visit them. I'd like to do that too. Hell Dean is adopted by Roman's dad and Cody can do no wrong with Randy's family. Any time there's a problem Randy gets asked what he did." John nods, "I know my family will be like Randy's. My dad already texted me a million times demanding that I bring you home. "

Seth nods and nuzzles closer to John, "I'd like that.. I just wish others where as lucky as me."

John nods, "Hey maybe in time they will be."

Seth looks up at the food comes and sighs as he has to move since he was comfortable. John thanks the waiter and then moves to his spot and looks over at Seth, "Everything will be ok. I think the worst you'll have to worry about is the match and in the ring stuff."

Seth nods and looks at his food, "I hope so."

John and Seth finish eating before heading back to their hotel for the night. Tomorrow they planned on flying back to John's home. Seth looks confused when John leads them to the honeymoon suite. John coughs, "Vince.. changed my hotel reservations I swear I normally don't get rooms like this. "

Seth walks in and looks at the King size bed with silk sheets, the Jacuzzi tub in the shape of a heart and the very extravagant gift basket, "damn.."

John nods, "Yeah I really hope I'm not paying for this."

Seth laughs, "Hey I just came from sharing a room with 4 people in bunk beds."

John blinks, "and they were all twinks. .I pity you."

Seth laughs softly, "Hey we're not that bad. Or maybe we're all tomboy's."

John shakes his head and then pulls Seth into his arms, leading him into the bedroom, "sure. Me and Roman are in the same neighbourhood along with Ziggler so I'm going to ask them to take you shopping."

Seth peeks up at John, "I'll be ok with what I have."

John frowns, "No you need clothing and .. personal items," He holds up Seth's backpack, "you need more then this Seth."


	5. Chapter 5

Later on the next day they meet up with Adam and Dean at the mall with Roman and Ziggler. Ziggler stretches and mumbles that John is going to be driven broke by the twinks. Dean eyes Ziggler and then takes Seth's hand and leads him towards the stores, "ignore him."

Adam nods, "you need clothes, I remember leaving the centre."

Dean growls, " me too. You have nothing."

Seth peeks back at John and John smiles at him encouraging Seth, "get what you need."

Seth nods and Adam immediately in the first store picks up the biggest stuffed bunny he can find and hits Dolph with it. Then Adam and Dean drag Seth through all the clothing and They start picking up clothing and push him into the change room. Ziggler leans against the wall and then looks at John, "So how was the first night?"

John chuckles, "we just slept perv."

Dolph smirks, "damn I'm surprised you could contain yourself."

John eyes Dolph changing the subject, "you got to know Adam's family."

Dolph nods, 'Yeah. His family is amazing and I actually really enjoy spending time with them."

John nods, "I'm going to get to know Seth's."

Dolph nods, "It can be a good thing."

John sighs, "I just hope his family likes me."

Dolph eyes John, "John.. his family will like you. Your like a father in law's dream."

John laughs and then he blinks at what Adam has Seth in, very tight booty shorts and no shirt, "Oh hell no."

Adam eyes john and sticks out his tongue, "he looks hot."

John shakes his head, "No.."

Dean nods, "he would have to wear one of your shirts with it." Pointedly ignoring John's protests.

John grumbles lightly that no one is listening to him. Seth moves to walk over but with everyone staring at Seth's ass, John grabs him and pulls him into the change room.

"you're not getting that," John mumbles.

Seth smiles softly at him, enjoying the possessive side and kisses him lightly. John wraps his arms around Seth and whispers, "I don't want everyone seeing all of you,"

Seth whispers, "They can look but you're the only one that will ever get to touch."

John perks at this and then sighs, "with a large baggy shirt.. I'll let it slide."

Seth laughs softly, "I think that was their plan."

Both men yelp when Adam opens the door and gives them some clothing, "Here."

Seth takes the clothing and Adam pulls John out.

Dolph smirks at John, "you lost that argument in grand style John. He's so got your wrapped around his finger already."

John sighs, "Yeah."

Hours later they finally leave with enough clothing that Seth has some costumes and some clothing for home. Adam mumbles that they'll have to keep shopping for the kid. Seth thinks he has enough but Dean and John even agree with Adam that this is only a start. Adam got his big stuffed bunny that he hit Dolph will as well after some selective kissing and sucking up. Seth got a stuffed Tiger that John found and Dean got a stuffed Dog for some reason that Roman got him. Dean keeps looking at the dog like it had a second head.

Dean pokes Seth gently when they get a second alone while the others get the car since there's a lot of bags, "So how is it going otherwise?"

Seth shrugs, "I'm.. nervous about.. you know.."

Dean smirks, "Sex?"

Seth nods and looks at Dean, "yeah."

Dean chuckles, "Just spread your legs and honestly.. yes it'll hurt at first but it gets better."

Seth nods and whispers, "I guess."

Dean pokes Seth, "trust me you will like it. It's … well there's no words I think. Also I think the genetics for us and sex are different.. We enjoy it a lot. What better want to ensure breeding."

Seth eyes Dean, "you've thought about this a lot."

Dean nods, "I get bored as we travel through the towns when we do shows. Roman isn't always the best at keeping people entertained."

Seth pokes Dean, "or is it that you like sex."

Dean smirks, "maybe a little of both"


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that day, Seth pads into the living room while John is watching tv. Seth moves and curls against his side, laying his head on John's chest. John wraps an arm around Seth and whispers, "you ok?"

Seth nods and listens quietly to his heart beat.

John looks concerned but stays quiet.

Seth then suddenly sits up, "what are we going to do about that match.. I can't wrestle."

John pulls Seth tightly to him and runs a hand through his hair, "we have 4 days to get you ready.

Seth fidgets and then looks at John, "in 4 days I won't be as good as Daniel. "

John nods and then whispers, "I know but the goal more is to give you a fighting chance and a chance maybe to win. I don't know honestly if you can win but hopefully you'll have a chance. That's all we can do in 4 days."

Seth nods and curls more against John, "I'm not liking work already."

John laughs softly, "It'll get better. Your the first two twinks ever to have an offical match."

Seth peeks at him, "well a real match. The others have fought and stuff outside the ring."

John nods, "never actually wrestled in a match though."

Seth holds onto John tightly, "I'm scared John."

John nods and tips Seth's face up, kissing him lightly, "I know Hummingbird."

Seth closes his eyes and shivers softly at the kiss, feeling like he was shocked by a power cord. John smirks softly and then kisses him again, pulling him into his lap. Seth whimpers softly and wiggles down against John lightly. John groans softly and grips Seth's hips, whispering softly, "If you don't stop your going to start something."

Seth moves and straddles John's lap, "who says I want you to stop."

John smirks softly, his thumb rubbing under Seth's shirt, "oh what is making my hummingbird turn into a tiger."

Seth shivers and whispers, "I..I don't want to be scared anymore.. of .. the match or this.."

John frowns softly, "of this.."

Seth whispers, "The people the centre said it would hurt the first time.. and.. "

John tips to look at him, "Seth I don't want you doing something because your scared and want to get it over with."

Seth swallows softly, "I .. I like how you make me feel too.. all tingly and like I can't get enough."

John smiles softly and then gently wraps his arms around Seth, pulling him against his chest, "you make me feel like that too Seth. Your like the most powerful drug and I can't get enough."

Seth shivers as he leans over, nipping John's neck. John shivers and then moves, laying Seth back down on the couch. Seth swallows and looks up at John. John smiles softly and runs his hand down Seth's chest and then pulls his shirt up and off. Seth shivers softly as John leans over and runs his tongue over Seth's chest. Seth mewls as John lightly bites down leaving a little red mark, "So beautiful hummingbird."

Seth mewls and his hand grips John's shoulder, "John.."

John smirks and licks lower and runs his tongue over Seth's bellybutton. John slowly pulls down Seth's joggers and smirks when he finds no underwear, "So naughty"

Seth shivers and blushes at John's comment, "we.. forgot to buy some."

John grins even more, "I don't think I'll ever let you buy any."

John then licks over the head of Seth's cock, making Seth's hips jump. John then smirks and then takes all of Seth into his mouth and throat with no warning. Seth squeals and arches his back, the feeling is over whelming. John groans around Seth at the sounds he's making. Seth lets out little mewls as he grips the cushions on the couch trying to calm down his breath. He though shrieks as John hallows his cheeks. Seth can't even say a warning as he comes inside John's mouth, "JOHNNY."

Seth shakes when he finishes and then slumps against the couch. John grins and licks Seth clean, before moving up him, "your so beautiful when you come."

Seth blushes and whispers, "what about you" he trails his fingers over john's erection.

John moans softly and Seth grins, undoing John's pants and pulling his cock free gently. Seth gently pushes John to lay back and then looks at John's cock, noticing how large it is. John runs a hand down Seth's cheek, "don't do anything you don't want to."

Seth runs his finger tips over John's cock and then slowly wraps his hands around it, stroking it, "I want this though.. I want to pleasure you like you did me."

John moans and his head falls back. Seth then moves and bends down, running his tongue over the head, collecting the droplets of precum on it. John groans and his fingers gently lace into Seth's hair. Seth purrs softly and then takes the head into his mouth and sucks gently, slowly taking as much as he can into his mouth. John holds his breath and slowly regains control of his breathing, trying not to come premature as he runs his hands through Seth's hair. Seth groans and then bobs his head, sucking and running his tongue along the bottom of John's cock.

John groans and has to grip the couch and Seth, to keep from bucking his hips, "God baby.. just like that."

Seth moans around him and then hallows his cheeks, his hand running up John's thigh and cupping his balls. John hisses and then lets out a cry when Seth massages his balls and comes in a white hot rush. Seth takes it all, swallowing it, before pulling back.

John pants softly, "crap Seth... "

Seth grins and then crawls into John's lap and kisses him, sharing John's flavor with him.

John pulls back and smiles softly, "I think.. I'm starting to I love you hummingbird."

Seth whispers, "me too."


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next four days John and Randy train Seth on some of the basics of wrestling. Seth is a bit of a natural and picks some of the moves up really fast. As much though as Seth is a natural, he is by no means ready to meet and wrestle Daniel. Cody watches a couple hours before raw as Randy puts Seth through some exercises. Cody had been training with Randy since he was given to him. Cody winces softly as Randy catches Seth and slams him down.

Seth groans softly and then looks up at Randy, "that hurt.."

Randy nods, "You have to be ready... Daniel has been training like Cody since he came in."

Seth sighs and winces as he tries to get up. Randy sighs and helps Seth stand up, "come on"

Seth sighs, "How much is this paddle going to hurt.."

Cody gets into the ring and pokes Seth's side, "A lot.. Randy used one on me once.. it hurts.. a lot."

Seth whimpers and then blinks, "Used a paddle on you."

Cody chuckles, "he thought it would be sexy for some reason.. then after one hit and me cutting him off, He threw it away."

Randy glares at Cody, "Shut up... or I'll find it."

Cody smirks and then sighs at Seth, "John won't let you get to hurt."

Seth whispers, "I don't think he'll have a choice."

Cody sighs and rubs Seth's back, "Ok so.. You get paddled and then get some tender love and care afterwards. Just remember.. After all of this is said and done, John will take care of you."

Seth fidgets and nods, "Yeah... this sucks."

...

That night, Raw starts and it's packed. A lot of people where there to see the twink match. The draw to seeing two of the hottest twinks on tv fight so that one could paddle the other was a huge draw. Vince was patting himself on the back for this one. Seth was a ball of nerves and John wasn't doing much better.

Finally the Daniels music hits and he comes to the ring with Kane. Daniel smirks as he gets in the ring and takes the mic, "Your little boy John better be ready."

John takes Seth's hand tightly and whispers, "You have this Seth. Just focus on what we taught you."

Seth nods and then clings to John's chest, "I'm scared."

John nods and whispers, "I know but I believe you can do this."

Seth nods and slowly lets go of John as John leads him out onto the stage. Seth takes a breath as they head to the ring and then gets into the ring. John stays at ring side watching closely. Daniel doesn't let Seth get fully the ring before he's attacking Seth. Kane smirks beside the ring on the other side from John. Daniel dominates the match. Anytime Seth does any form of attack, Daniel seems to have a counter. Seth is thrown into the ropes and John winces as Daniel catches him with a kick.

John turns when he hears Brock's music and his eyes go a little wider when he sees Heath walk out onto the stage. John is completely distracted and is attacked by Kane. Kane throws him into the guard rail. While John is stunned, Kane handcuffs him to the bottom rope. Kane then smirks at John, "Brock did tell you that I was his ally John. Now though your twink is going to pay the price."

John groans and looks up at Heath enters the ring. Seth looks between the two and turns to run this time but Kane grabs him by the throat. The crowd is booing like crazy at this point. Kane smirks and lets Seth's neck go and grabs him by the waist. Daniel gets the paddle and then jumps down being declared the winner. John panics but can't get the cuffs off. Kane lays Seth over ropes and then gets out, wrapping his arm around Seth's chest, holding him there.

Seth feels fear course through him but his struggles are getting him nowhere. Heath comes to the ring and smirks, he reaches out and pulls down Seth's ring pants and grins seeing the thong that Cody had Seth wear. Seth's eyes go wide and he then lets out a scream as Daniel brings the paddle down. John snarls and pulls at the cuffs, as he hears Seth scream as Daniel continues to bring the paddle down.

John looks back when Roman's music hits and Dean and Cody run out. Dean spears Daniel and Cody grabs Kane by his leg and pulls it out from under him. Kane yelps as he falls, letting Seth go. Seth crumples to the mat. Cody grabs the key that Kane dropped and runs to John. Heath flees the ring. Daniel manages to get away from Dean and runs off as well. Cody frees John and John gets in the ring and goes to Seth, "Seth."

Seth whimpers and looks up at John with tears in his eyes. John looks up when Dean brings over a Coat that JBL the announcer gave him. John wraps his around Seth and then picks him up bridal style. He carries Seth backstage, holding him tightly to his chest.

Dean growls, "that little bitch is going to pay for this."

Cody nods and then looks at Dean, "Damn rights."

John ignores them though right now, taking Seth to his locker room. Seth clings to him and whimpers in pain. Roman is in the room waiting for them with some pain pills and water. John sits on the couch and positions Seth on his lap so he's curled against him but no weight is on his bottom. John holds him tightly as Seth begins to cry softly. Roman looks sympathetically at the young man. He knows Daniel used all of his weight and strength in the blows with the paddle, since on the last blow the paddle broke. Roman walks over and gently puts the pills to Seth's lips, who takes them and then takes the water bottle taking a drink. Dean and Cody watch wishing they could make it better.

John holds Seth tightly and then glares at Vince who comes in. Vince is carrying on about how the rating where through the roof and that he has plans to start a twink division. John snarls and then stands up and hands Seth to Roman, who blinks holding the young man.

John gets in Vince's face, "he's never doing that again.. or I'll beat your head in."

Vince glares at him, "he's contracted..."

John growls, "he's my husband and I'm never allowing him to be hurt again Vince."

John then takes back Seth and leaves the arena with him.


End file.
